When the Nights Grow Longer
by A-Potter-Person
Summary: Voldemort has been defeated but the world is still not peaceful, it has been 5 years since the final battle and not hide nor tail of Harry Potter has been seen. A new lord of magic terrorizes people in the night. But somehow it is different this time...
1. Default Chapter

When the Nights Get Longer

Disclaimer: All material except some of the plot belong to JK Rowling. Any characters you don't recognize from the books are mine. Pretty much everything else unfortunately does not.

Enjoy A-Potter-Person

(Anyone who would like to Beta this may, however you will need to keep bugging me about writing as I tend to drift off after about 10 chapters) send me an email at ra878@yahoo.com if your interested.

Prologue

The clouds were moving quickly through the sky, patches of moonlight shown through, barely illuminating the dark backstreets. The streetlamps barely worked and those that shone at all flickered. On, and off, on and off, on and off, on and off. An owl hooted somewhere in the background, shouts echoed through the streets as families feuded. 

A masked man scurried through the alleyways, his hands twisting and turning. He stayed in the dark shadows, his small watery eyes, glancing behind him, looking but longing not to see. Hoping and praying that what he had heard had not come true. The shadows seemed to twist and turn around him. Suddenly a loud clash, the man dropped to the ground, he curled up and seemed to disappear. Nothing could be seen of him, there were no traces of his existence except his footprints on the dirty street and the lights flickered on and off, on and off, on and off, on and off.

The street remained still and quiet except for the sounds of the rats scurrying on the ground. It remained calm for what seemed to be an eternity, then as suddenly as he had disappeared; the man reappeared, seeming to grow from the ground. His beady eyes once again glanced around him. He started to scurry off once again; a smile seemed to tug at the corners of his mouth as the sight of ahead of him greeted his eyes. A door was open down the way, the man crept back into the shadows and pulled out a note, his eyes traveled over the address on the top of the paper barely illuminated by the street light on and off, on and off. Number 12 Grimmauld place. He got up off the ground and slowly started to walk towards the door, his eyes hurting from the light shining out of the door. 

A spectacled man stood in the doorway, his white beard and his golden spectacles seemed to twinkle in the light streaming around him. The white man beckoned to the masked man and the masked man walked forward faster. Suddenly, the light reflected off of something silver, there was a thud and the door slammed shut. The masked man was left dazed from the sudden loss of light, the knife sticking out of the closed door having just passed by his head. The man whorled around, a darkness seemed to flow out of the shadows, the masked man backed against the door. His hands shakily scrabbling for his wand. He yanked it out of his thigh holster. The shadow seemed to quiver stopped moving then it swelled. A man formed out of the shadows, black liquid flowing upwards defined his shape. There was a flash of white, and then a man stood there, covered in shadow. He seemed to float forwards, cloak fluttering behind him. A gravelly voice sprang from somewhere deep inside the hood, "Now, now _wormtail_ you wouldn't do anything to _me_, would you?"

            "Get b-b-back, d-don't come any closer….s-stay away…. I-I'll kill you…"  Squeaked Wormtail, franticly looking around for any sign of hope, his wand hand shaking, wavering. The darkman waved his hand and the wand went flying off into the shadows. 

            "You wouldn't know how to use it anyway would you _wormtail_. You know what, I just realized something, you betrayed them, and you betrayed the other side as well. Now, you had no one to turn too. Your precious _master couldn't help, no he was too focused on pretty perfect little potter, little did he know-… and that dufus Dumbledore now wasn't he. He didn't care about some shadow that haunted your dreams. If only he had known, if he had known what he had unleashed upon the world, he might actually have been proud. But… he's gone now isn't he… you cant run and hide behind him like you did last time. Oh no, I had so much fun killing him… after all those years, I would have thought it would have been a little harder…ah…well that was the past wasn't it. Back after you enjoyed 11 years as a pet in the Weasley household…" here the darkman's voice tapered off. Here two lights seemed to flare up inside the hood, reminding Wormtail of a hideous pair of eyes. _

            "I-I-I don't know what…I mean…I would never…I mean…I" Frantically trying to find something to delay this horrid haunting. His eyes landed on nothing.

"You almost want me to end this now don't you…oh wait you did, but you finally found something good in your life. Guess what James and Lily Potter also had something special…I'm sure you know what I am talking about Wormtail"  the dark man spat "Anyway, enough idle chit chat, time for you to see what life is really like. Enough hiding behind other people, even in school you hid behind James and Sirius didn't you, then it was Voldemort." Here a smile flickered over his face as he watched the man flinch. "Ah, Yes, you still are afraid to hear his name. Then it was Dumbledore wasn't it, but you had to go to the Malfoy pair didn't you. Well… The rest is recent history and I am sure you know it well. A quick question before we begin, Did Malfoy teach you anything about how to defend yourself? No? I didn't think so I was hoping to have a little fun. Oh well…"

And with this the dark man started moving, a deadly dance, hands shooting out striking flesh, feet lifting flesh off the ground, elbows slamming the flesh back into the ground. Through out this whole time, the dark man's cloak remained immobile around him, almost as if he wasn't moving. Flashes of light shot from the mans hands blinding the masked man. A fist slammed into the mask, knocking it loose, obscuring Wormtail's vision. Wormtail, tried to crawl away, anything to end this suffering, The dark man stopped for a moment, and watched with a smile on his face. 

"Yes, Wormtail, run away, see how far you can get, if you could get away from me now, I would chase you down and not let you rest, you nor any of the rest of the traitors. No, anyone who betrayed me will pay." Here, a harsh bark issued from his throat as Wormtail, in his desperation scrambled right into a wall. The man shakily got to his feet, blood running from beneath the mask. He slowly and painfully turned to face the dark man. 

"Haven't I suffered enough, I have had to live with the fact that I turned on my friends for too many long years-" moaned Wormtail.

            "You think YOU  have suffered, don't you think that maybe the people you betrayed may have suffered." Shouted the dark man right back.

"-but I _tried_ to change my ways…!" here Wormtail broke down sobbing.

            The dark man merely chuckled, a low evil chuckle, rumbled in the back of the throat like Lava down a volcano. He started to circle the other man, his tongue flickering across his lips. Tasting the sweet taste of ruthless victory. Suddenly, he started moving again. This time Wormtail tried to fight back, but little it did him. A nonexistent wind whipped the dark man's cloaks into a midnight frenzy. His swift, agile movements quickly blasting through the other mans defenses, flashes of light, undetectable movements, blurred fists and feet, flying through the air, light flashing off the Wormtail's sweating skin, morbid purple bruises covered his skin where the other mans digits had landed, swearing and swishes filled the night air as the invader of the back alleys, fought with Wormtail, cloaked in blackness, his movements only seen as shadows. Two flickering lights were the only thing that pierced the dark man's hood as the two men parted. They slowly circled each other, wormtail kept his fists raised, sweat seeming to swamp his very being. The dark man lowered his hands to his sides. The dark man flicked his hand, the other man flinched, a low chuckle swelled in the dark mans throat. 

Suddenly, the dark man swung his hands above his head. His hands formed a w above his head. Slowly the world seemed to darken into an inconsequential nothingness. Wormtail felt the last hopes of salvation slip away, and the air itself seemed to be moving towards the ball of light gathered in the harshly illuminated hands. Without warning, the blazing ball of light, darted of the dark man's hands. It seemed to dance towards the other man, it flicked and flitted as it quickly moved towards the man transfixed by its deadly beauty. It struck the man, and time seemed to stand still. Happiness returned to the air as the masked man seemed to float down to the ground. There seemed to be no sound when the man hit the ground. Time stopped watching and returned to it's normal pattern. The chuckle that had filled the dark man's throat grew into a morbid laugh that reverberated from the surrounding buildings. The occupants of the surrounding apartments cowered in their beds. He was back.

A/N: First Chapter down, rather the prologue, however, in order to get more I NEED OPINIONS any authors reading this (don't know why you would, it stinks)

So PLEASE R/R and if you like pass the word along to you friends and have them do the same.


	2. Help

To: (The Mage and the Order of the Pheonix) and (Nights Grow Longer) readers,  
  
ok, all of you out there, obviously as some of you have noted I havent lived up to my promise and updated....in a long time....well gosh darn close to a year. Now, I need to know are the stories worth updating. I see that 14 of you have me on your watched authors list so at least you guys please respond. I am currently a senior in high school and am in 5 Advanced Placement classes as well as Honors Physics. My School work obviously is very time consuming. At this point in time im not gonna tell you that I will post soon or anything like that cause obviously that has never worked out. So, I would seriously appreciate your input into whether i should continue to write this story.  
  
Thank You Kindly,  
APotterPerson 


End file.
